The Forgotten Inu
by XoXtessieXoX
Summary: UNDERGOING OVERHAUL
1. Memories

**Disclaimer:**

**Even though it crushes me to say it**

**I do not own InuYasha trust me if I did it would be a lot longer and it would keep going **

** Though Yashia, Riku and Tairon are mine all mine ok all lil kits but Yashia is all mine**

**Sorry I just had to**

**This story is my first so please no flames and a special thank you to lil Kitsune for getting me over my writers block later on in this chappie**

Chapter one

Memories

Normal pov

The sun was just going down and the lord of the western lands stared out at the horizon his brisk pace never slowing with the imp and human girl tagging along behind him.

"Mi lord might we stop for a bit? I feel hungry and tired."

"Silence girl don't speak to lord Sesshomaru as if he were your equal he certainly will not stop for a worthless girl like you."

"Jaken."

"Yes milord?"

"We will stay here for the night"

"But lord Sesshomaru we're in the middle of a clearing!"

"And?"

"Nothing milord."

"I will return shortly do not wait for me."

"Yes lord Sesshomaru."

_What is it about this place that seems so familiar._

Thought the icy lord as he walked on

_It's as it I've been here before like a dream._

When he came to a river he stopped and sniffed the air

_That bastard brother of mine why is he here? The scent is different like wait... _

_It couldn't be?_

There sitting on a rock as if appeared from no where was a girl.

**Author: ok sorry for the short first chapter but I love to leave you guys on cliffhangers**

**Sessh: Who is the person and how come I see a glint in your eye**

**Yash: and how come I'm not here yet**

**Author: cool it you'll see soon enough**

_**Wait a sec yash and Fluffy are talking to me **_

_**(faints from hotness)**_

**Sessh: do you have any idea what just happened lil bro**

**Yash: Nope and why are you being so nice **

**Sessh: The writer isn't still typing **

**Yash: Yes she is **

**Sessh: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh no my reputation it's ruined**

**Author: I didn't Know that the lord of ice was a crybaby**

**Sessh: but I'm not(whiney voice)**

**Author: and a whiner too ooooooohhhhhhhh this is good**

_**Mean while**_

_**Sango, Kags, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and Jaken are hiding in a corner with similar expressions on their faces**_

**Author: Bibi until next time oh yah and if I don't get 5 reviews I ain't updating get it? Got it? Good!**

**Silence may be golden but shouting is fun! **


	2. Who are you?

**Author:Ok second chapter**

**Hope you liked the first**

**Sesshy: are you going to tell us who the girl is **

**Author: no read the chapter **

**For my reviewers**

**Boo: you'll see who all those people are**

**FallenCrimsonAngel: here's the update**

**Davinci: No he aint in his human form this is in the feudal era**

**Junityke: here's the update**

**here's the second chapter**

**Chapter two :Who are you?**

_How the hell is she still alive? She died when she was just a pup?_

The girl was passed out on a rock in the middle of a river her feet dangling in the water. Her kimono was red and it was really short if he didn't know better he'd say she was pretty cute. The designs on the kimono were similar to those of the wind witch Kagura and her silver hair flowed down to her waist even though it was tied up in a high ponytail and to top it all off she had two dog ears perched on top of her head with black tips**. (a.n no this is not inu would he wear a skirt?) **

Her clothes were soaked and she looked too pale.

_Is she dead?_

As he walked a little closer he could see that her chest was rising and falling in a slow shallow rhythm.

_Gods how is she still alive she died at the same time as her mother?_

He picked her up and started back to the camp where he had left Rin and Jaken. When he returned to the camp and put the girl down by the fire Rin started to chatter without stopping for about two minutes.

"Where did you find her? Who is she? Why are her clothes all wet? Do you know her?

Did she..."

When Rin saw Sesshomaru glaring at her she trailed off and walked over to the girl.

**Author: that's the end of the chapter**

**Yash: Your not serious **

**Author: NNNNNOOOOOOOO! ARE YOUCRAZY MY REVIEWERS WOULD STOP READING DID YOU HAVE A FEW TOO MANY HITS ON THE HEAD?**

**Yash: sorry **

**Author: Ok sorry for the INTERUPTION but here is the rest of the chappie **

The next morning Sesshomaru was the first one up as always followed shortly afterwards by Rin and Jaken the sun was high in the sky by the time rin noticed the girls eyes starting to open.

" Ah your awake your lucky lord Sesshomaru found you. You would have died if you had stayed there." Said Rin

" Sesshomaru?" came the quiet reply

"Hello Yashia." Came the cool icy answer

"What are you doing here and why am I not dead" Asked the girl who was apparently named Yashia.

"I'm here only for one reason that is of no concern to you and That is a very good question why are you not dead?"

"OK first. I wana know why you're here second. I think the last time I saw you was when mother was still alive and third. Why hasn't the poison kicked in yet I should be **DEAD.**"

Jaken and Rin were looking at the two demons fighting.

"Master Jaken why does she dare to talk to lord Sesshomaru like that I know that no normal person would?"

"How would I know they must have known each other before I came into servus for lord Sesshomaru."

"I can hear you I'm not some weak mortal and yes I do know him the last time I checked he didn't like humans or toads for that matter."

"How dare you speak to me or lord Sesshomaru that way you insolent wretch"

"I can talk to my brother anyway I want thank you very much."

" did she just say her brother"

"Yes she did Rin Jaken this is Inuyasha's younger sister and twin for that matter"

"Did you just say Inuyasha?"

While she said this tears were coming to her eyes but she haistily wiped them away and looked up at Sesshomaru with a lok that seemed to say 'what are looking at'! and then some suddenly they herd rustling in the bushes and then the golden slicing of the legendary wind scar.

**Author: this is really the end of the chapter and I hope you like it**

**Yash: You really are evil**

**Author : You wanna say that again?( evil look in eyes and flames behind her)**

**Yash: Nope**

**Author: Didn't think so**

**Sessh: you've known her longer than me was she always this crazy**

**Yash: no wonder what happened**

**Author: _(maybe it's because I was stuck between 2 idiots for all this time)_ I'm still here you know **

**-Author resumes pounding both of them into mass piles of bruises**

**Is it possible that some people's ego is the only thing that matters?**

**Inu-sesshy lover**


	3. What the hell?

**Sorry about the long wait but here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Fine if it makes you happy I do not own inuyasha there you just made me cry. (lol)**

**Author: so you excited I left you on a cliff hanger didn't I haha**

**Inu: does it make you happy to make me try to kill people**

**Author: no but since I don't own you or your friends I'll tourture you Kagome and your little dog too muhahahaha**

**Sessh and Inu: She's crazy**

**Yashia: you can say that again**

**Sessh: and where might I ask did you come from?**

**Yashia: how am I supposed to know **

**Author: if you guys are done arguing I want to put up the next chapter**

**For my loyal reviewers:**

**Thank you you are all so awesome I also wasn't sure if I would be able to keep this up considering this is my first fic but yay you all rock thank you thank you **

**Recap**

_Suddenly they herd rustling in the bushes and then the golden slicing of the legendary wind scar._

Chapter 3 What the hell?

"Sesshomaru is that what I think it is?" Yashia said from the branch of a tree.

"Unfortunately yes it's the wind scar time to get tetsaiga for myself."

_Some things never change that's all he ever wanted more this more that blah blah blah. _Yashiathought.

All of a sudden out of no where a giant boomerang thingie came and hit the tree right next to her. When Yashia looked at Sesshomaru my face was that of a person that was ready to kill the next person she saw.

"OK WHO THREW THAT?"

Someone yelled all the way across the forest and made a certain Kitsune and neko demon pin their ears back.

InuYasha on the other hand looked as though he had been hearing that same scream all his life and as if he had seen a ghost. His eyes were now filled with pain as though he was reliving some terrible experience.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Mother! Where are you?"**_

" _**Inuyasha get your sister and get out of here"**_

"_**NO I wont leave you! You'll be alright come on please."**_

**_All of a sudden there was a scream coming from the other side of the building._**

"**_Inuyasha please just do this for me get out of here."_**

_I ran I was afraid I left my mother and my sister to die I can't believe it._

_**Flames and smoke were everywhere I couldn't see a thing**_

_**All of a sudden the mansion was all on fire there was no way to get mother out '**I have to find Yashia if nothing else I promised mother I'd always protect her until she can live by herself'_

_**Through the ruins of the mansion through the night my voice could be herd yelling Yashia mother are you Ok where are you**_

**_Finally at sunrise I gave up and cried all day_**

"_**They're really gone"**_

_**(end flash back)**_

A figure appeared in the tree above where they were standing.

"Who are you and why do you travel with humans half-breed?"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK I CAN TELL JUST BY YOUR SCENT THAT THAT YOUR HALF JUST LIKE ME SO WATCH IT."

"Inuyasha don't you think your going just a little over the top with the yelling"

'_Inuyasha?'_

With InuYasha and the gang

A person jumped down from the tree expecting to find a human or an inu demon that had that name. When she stood up she looked at InuYasha and the first thing they both said at the same time was: "WHAT THE HELL!"

Miroku was the first one to speak. "And what is a lovely lady like your self doing in the middle of a forest like this?"

"I was injured if you must know but"

Miroku cut in before she could say anything else with his famous line "Could you consider bearing my child?" Her hand in his and she was glaring at him with a look that could have rivaled InuYasha's .Her eyes were flaming and she looked so pissed.

She was about to say something before InuYasha had Miroku pinned to the ground and had his claws to his throat.

"YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN AND YOU DIE GOT IT MONK!"

Kagome and sango looked at him and were both sporting equal looks of confusion. The girl walked over to InuYasha and put her hand on his shoulder and he loosened up and looked at her.

"Hello big brother."

"BIG BROTHER! HEH?"

**Haha hope you like it sorry to leave you hanging like that but hey it keeps you reading haha just kidding sorry if this is pissing you guys off but hey sorry it's my story and I can do what I want.**

**Inu: She has definitely lost it**

**Author: You say something hmmmmm**

**Yashia: (hand over his mouth) Nope nothing at all cheesy smile**

**Author +sesshy: RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHTTTTTT**

**Until next time **

**silence may be golden but shouting is fun**

**sesshy-inu lover**


	4. Hello again

Chapter 4

**Hello peoples this is me reporting live from my computer to tell you that I was moving and that's why I didn't update hehe sorrycheesy grin**

**Author: So do you guys want to get back to the story?**

**  
Seshy: fast asleep Just a few more minutes mommy**

**Inu: um ok WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

**Sessh: HUH WHAT WHERE"S THE FIRE?**

**sniffs the air No fire?**

**Author: No fire story time **

**Sessh: ok am I in this chapter **

**Author: If you don't snap to it no you won't be**

**ANY WAY here's chapter 4**

**Reca_p: _**_"YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN AND YOU DIE GOT IT MONK!" _

_Kagome and sango looked at him and were both sporting equal looks of confusion. The girl walked over to InuYasha and put her hand on his shoulder and he loosened up and looked at her._

"_Hello big brother."_

"_BIG BROTHER! HEH?"_

Chapter 4 hello again

" InuYasha do you know this girl?" asked a very confused Kagome looking at InuYasha from beside sango

"Of course he does," came the reply of Sesshomaru as he walked out of the bushes and into the clearing "She's his sister."

"Oh really InuYasha never mentioned having a sister to any of us"

"That's 'cause she's supposed to be dead" He said standing up and looking at Kagome with a look in his eyes that held so much pain.

"uh Inu mind telling me who the slayer, monk, miko and kit are?" asked Yashia

"After you tell me what the heck is going on here how come you're still alive I mean yah I'm happy and all but..."

"SO YOU THINK I HAVE EXPALINING TO DO?"

"Uh yah. I'm kind of wondering how you can still be alive an all."

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him funny as if he had just grown another head "_YOU _were worried?"

"Yah I mean you're my little sister and I kind of promised I'd always look out for you Shia"

She looked at him in his eyes with a sweet look on her face and then suddenly whacked his head with the hilt of her sword.

"THEN WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME?"

"Ooh that's gotta hurt." Kagome said quietly.

"The same as always I see Yashia." Said Sesshomaru as he looked at the amusing spectacle going on in front of him

"Ah SHUD UP FLUFFY."

"My name is not fluffy."

"OHHHHHHH of course my lord Sesshomaru would you like a foot rub while I'm at It." she said sarcasticly

"Uh Shia I don't think that that that'ssuch a good idea."

"AND WHY NOT."

"Because you may be older now but I can still do the same thing I did when you were younger."

"HEH." She said with worry in her voice

-_Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt me would he then again he doesn't know none of them do I have to leave before someone else gets hurt oh Tai what do I do-_

"Shia are you ok you look sad?"

"Oh I'm fine so who are the friends of yours?" she said. She had lost the attitude from earlier.

"Well the slayer's sango the miko's Kagome, the kit is Shippo and the **PERVERT** is Miroku." He said ending with a growl

"OK."

"Shia you don't seem like your self what's up."

"Nothin' big bro."

"It's good to have you back." He said with a smile

"Good to be back Inu."

_Meanwhile in a forest in the south _

"Tairon can we please stop my feet are killing me." Asked the 12 year old inu demon.

"Not until we get to the village of the dead miko Kikyo." Replied the older boy.

"Oh come on ppppppppplllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee. Besides she's dead how is she supposed to help us find Shia?"

"It's the place her brother was last seen."

"And why do we want to find Sesshomaru?"

"Not Sesshomaru, the other one."

"INUYASHA?"

"Geez Keo do you honestly want to kill me!" he said from the shadows though you could see his hair that shined like sapphires in the sunlight

"Yes I really want to kill you it's my life's mission." She said sarcastically while rolling her onyx black eyes at him.

"Well can you wait till after we find Yashia?"

There was silence for a moment and then

"You really miss her don't you?"

"Yes."

"If she's not there where will you look for her?"

"I dunna no."

"You really don't feel like talking do you?"

"NO REALLY." He said with a glare as he stepped out of the shadows. He had black hair that shined blue that was tied up in a high pony tail. His eyes were the colour of blue topaz that you lost your self in. His pointed ears were the one thing that completed him. Keo rolled her eyes and smiled "OK OK I'll stop bugging you."

When he didn't answer she asked him "what's up bro?"

"Can you smell that?"

She sniffed the air "It's Yashia!"

**I'm evil I know but who are they and why are they trying to find Yashia until next time**

**Silence may be golden but shouting is fun**


	5. Authors Note 1

A.n.

Sorry that I haven't updated in so long but my computer has been really messed up don't kill me but here is your chapter advice anyways

Whoever said that nothing is impossible never tried to slam a revolving door

Sesshy-inu luver

Sorry about the long wait


	6. How are you still here?

Ok finally I have the chance to update my computer got a virus and my boyfriend is in the hospital so gomen please forgive me and to who ever gave me that really bad flame wtf you have no right to say that. Yes I know that he was out of character but geez. Also thaks Davinci for pulling me up I thought that maybe I should stop writing this but you raised my spirits any way back to the story

**Yash: Do you ever stop talking **

**Author: Yah good good to see you too (YES I KNOW THAT SESSHY IS OOC BUT THIS IS MY STORY!)**

**Sessh: hell yah I want to have a bigger part I was thinking...**

**(Author gives a death glare)**

**Sessh:On second thought I'll just shut up**

**Yashia: I am so ashamed to be related to them**

**Author: On with the story**

**I intend to make it really long and this is your present from me.**

**Why aren't you dead?**

**Yashia's Pov**

Later that night I was sitting in a random tree trying to sleep. I guess that wasn't gonna happen I mean you try finding out that your brother is really alive after only Kami knows how many years!

"Hey Yashia?"

Great just what I need it was Kagome but to my surprise she wasn't smiling in fact she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Yah what is it Kagome."

I guess I said it a bit more mean than I meant to but hey if I know my brother she's probably used to it by now.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the hot springs with me and Sango you know just the girls?"

"Ummmmmm ok be there in a minute"

I stood on the branch and jumped to the forest away from where the group was.

_This is just great what are they gonna think when they see the scar!_

I winced just thinking about it I may have been a half demon but I wasn't as fast a healer as my brother I was stronger though or was I don't know about now but he could never beat me when we were younger but that was probably because he refused to hit a girl especially his sister. I bet that he wouldn't have any trouble trying to kill me if he really wanted to.

_I guess that I should head over to the hot springs nowsigh._

I went back to camp and to my surprise Sesshy and Yash weren't trying to kill each other

"OK WHO ARE YOU TWO AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER'S" It would have been funny if they weren't scaring me like they were

They looked at me as if I was crazy and I left towards Kagome and Sango

_Damn what about this place is so... memorable?_

I couldn't put my finger on it but something about this place was all to familiar.

I got to the spring and slipped into the water beside Sango.

_Kami I hope she didn't see it._

**Normal pov  
**

"So Yashia where were you all this time?" Asked Sango.

Yashia still had her silver hair up and she let it sown it fell all around her like a silver curtain and said "Here and there all around I guess."

"Soo what happened."

"What da'ya mean what happened?"

"I mean what happened between you and InuYasha how come he thought you were dead?" Asked Kagome

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that what happened well I guess he though that I died the same day err night mother." The last world was so quiet that sango couldn't hear but Kagome knew what she was trying to say.

"Kagome?"

"Huh yah"

"Have you ever lost someone that you loved a lot?"

"Ummm no Sango has though why?"

"I just...sigh"

"You just what?" Asked sango curiously and moved in front of her so that she could see the mask that Sesshomaru wore so often to hide his emotions but a single tear fell out of her eye.

"Gasp"

"What's wrong Yashia?" Asked Kagome.

"There's someone at the camp!" She said

**Back at the camp**

"InuYasha do you sense that."

"Yah I sense it and I can tell exactly what it is and I can tell you one thing it ain't Narraku. IT"S A GIRL!"

As soon as he said that a figure that looked about a head shorter than Kagome jumped out of the woods and landed in front of him. She looked at him once and then got down on her knees and bowed

"Sesshomaru-sama." Were the only words that came out of her mouth

"I ain't Sesshomaru!"

"Then... oh Kami INUYASHA –SAMA!"

"Keomara are you never going to learn." Came a voice from the trees.

Just then Sango's weapon came zooming out the forest and cut down the branch that the demon had been standing on right before it had hit though he had jumped to another branch.

Yashia came out of the woods and stood beside her brothers in between them to be exact.

They really looked quite amazing all the sibling standing there together like that and for once not arguing about something. InuYasha drew his Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru drew Tokigin **(Need the spelling)** and Yashia drew the two off her back before she dropped them right after she smelt the air and stepped forward as if she wasn't sure if her nose was working right .

"Tai."

It was said so quietly that even Sesshomaru almost missed it.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!"

She yelled between tears as the figure in the trees came down and Kagome gasped at what she saw as did Sango.

"InuYasha do you know who that is?" Asked Sesshomaru as the demon waked over to her and put a hand under her chin and lifted it to his level as he crouched down to her height and looked into her eyes.

"No idea." He said quietly _I'm not gong to let her get hurt like I was_ he thought and started to walk over but Sesshomaru stepped in front of him and stopped him from going any further.

"Let them be."

"Huh let me go through Sesshomaru." He said as soon as he got passed he saw his **LITTLE SISTER** in a lip lock with this guy that he didn't even know!

**Rewind to what just happened **

**Yashia's pov **

Kagome and Sango got out of the hot springs and I asked Kagome a question before we left "Kagome do you like Inu?"

"Uhhhhhh..." her face turned as red as a tomato and she looked away

"I guess that answers my question."

We left and Sango was the first one to spring into action. She through her Hiraikotsu **(Need Spelling) ** and when it came back to her I ran to join the boys.

InuYasha was just pulling out Tetsaiga and Sesshomaru was pulling out a sword that was deffinately NOT the Tensaiga. I joined in and pulled the swords Father had left me. I sniffe the air and I smelled forest water and... TAI huh?

I took a step forward and dropped my swords. Took another step and fell to my knees.

_Is that..._

**Flashback**

_**The samurai were coming to get me and Tai. The arm of his kimono was soaked through with blood and he looked as though he was going to die protecting me and his little sister Keo.**_

"Get out of here Shia!"

"I won't leave you!" _he wanted me to go_

"IF they find you they'll kill you and her

"But..."

"Just go I'll find you I promise."

_Without another word he jumped off after flashing a grin that would haunt my dreams._

_I tried to find Keo but thought that they had already captured her and began to run. Even when I was all those miles away I could still hear the laugh that haunted me._

_It had been a month and I was starting to get worried and I did the one thing that I never would have thought of doing and went back on the new moon no less._

_I asked the villagers if they had seen a dog demon with Tairon's description and no one had seen him since the day the "Half-breed" had escaped. There were rumors that he had been killed as soon as they had captured him and I held in the tears that threatened to spill over the edges of my eyes _

**(end flashback)**

All of a sudden I heard someone jump down from a tree or something and landed right in front of me. Like all people I have heard of loved ones coming back to visit those they left behind on earth. But there was no smell of death. In fact he smelled very alive very alive indeed.

Slowly as if he was trying to treasure this moment for ever he brought a finger to my chin. I was still looking at the ground at this point and he lifted me head up so I looked him right in the face and into the eyes that were so clear I always lost myself in them.

We stood up and I suddenly without meaning to found myself leaning into him are eyes still gazing into each other. I think I herd Inu calling me and I didn't really care all that mattered at that time was him and me. I felt his arm snake around my waist and gently pull me closer to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

It was so quiet that I almost missed it even with my heightened hearing. And his lips descended to meet my own and it surprised me I'll admit but after a second I felt myself just give way. My hands tangled my hands in the hair that to my disappointment was still up in the ponytail that kept it out of his face and we kept going for about a minute or two before we broke for air, and I remembered where we were.

**Fast forward**

**(Inu just saw what was going on and he's just a _little_ bit ticked)**

**Normal pov**

"YASHIA WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

She turned around and looked at him and said.

"Do you really want to know what's going on? Ok I'll tell you. It began about 6-7 years after we got separated and then I met him this is Tairon. Yash did you ever wonder who killed mother?"

"No not really I just thought that it was regular thieves." He said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Don't tell me that you honestly believed that! It was someone that I think you know someone you know really well."

"Who?"

"His name used to be Onigumo."

**Duh duh duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Author: oh am I evil or what this is going to kill you Chi-Chi**

**Chi-Chi: update the next chapter or I am going to kill you**

**Sess: when did you get here**

**Chi-Chi: I update every chapter where do you think I am**

**Yash: hmmm I don't know maybe at your place (drws Tetsaiga)**

**Chi-Chi: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME HHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

**Author: Inu if you don't stop I will personally kill you off LITERALLY! **

**Yash: (hides behind fluffy) save me**

**Author: Ok there's the extra long chappie like I promised so I hope you enjoyed it once again.**

**Yash: wait don't...**

**(writer has stopped typing)**

**Sesshy-Inu luver**

**Well behave girls rarely make history! **


	7. OMG

Chapter 7

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARRAKU KILLED MOM!"

"LOOK BRO I KNOW YOU'RE EXCITED BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!"

Yashia yelled back at him after taking a step away from Tairon and glaring at him.

"GOD! I HONESTLY THINK I'M HALF DEAF NOW THANKS TO YOU." She said quite loudly before she noticed the shaking form that was still kneeling on the ground. "Keo! Oh my god YOUR ALIVE, whatareyoudoingonthegroundgetupwherehaveyoubeenwhendidthetwoofyougetbackand…"

** translation: what are you doing on the ground get up where have you been when did the two of you get back and,……." **

"Oi one question at a time Shia." Said the squeaky voice of a girl as she was crushed in the embrace of the older one.

Tairon smiled and began to walk over to the two of them when the two inu brothers began to growl at him and stepped in front of their sister. Yashia seemed to have noticed though because the laughter coming from her and the little girl seemed to stop rather quickly. "Guys its okay Tairon's a nice guy and he-"

Sesshomaru interrupted though and silenced her with one brief hand movement. "Yashia be quiet." She looked at him with a surprised expression before looking down at the ground with a sad face. "For once we agree on something Sesshomaru." InuYasha said with a smirk "Look I don't know who you think you are but no one gets near **MY** sister without going through me first."

"Yashia can take care of herself she doesn't need the two of you to baby her anymore." He replied, replacing the look of hope in the aforementioned girl's eyes.

"InuYasha?"

"What now Yashia?"

She was silent for a moment before looking up at him with a defiant look easily readable.

"He's right. I'm not a little kid anymore and I can take care of my self." With that she stood straight up and took the little girls hand in her own and began to walk towards the man that had a small smirk of triumph on his face. Sesshomaru and InuYasha were stunned by the small speech she had performed but weren't about to back down from this. "Please move." She said as she came face to face with her two brothers.

"Forgive me imoto ** little sister **." Sesshomaru said softly as he moved faster than his sister ever could and knocked her out with a swift chop to her shoulder making her fall limp and be caught by InuYasha.

"Kagome! Stay here I'll be back after I figure out what I'm gonna do with Yashia."

" INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as he jumped off with a pissed off Inu youkai hot on his tail.

**OMFG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVN"T UPDATED SCINCE NOVEMBER BUT I HAVE BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOOO BUSY I'M GONNA TRY TO FINISH THIS STORY OFF AND THEN FINISH ONE LAST CHANCE.**

**ANYWHO I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON**


	8. Home?

**Okay before you people bite my head off; I have a perfectly logical explanation. My little sister had to go to the hospital to have oral surgery done and my dad is getting in and out of psychiatric appointments. And to top that off my cheating EX-boyfriend is harassing me with "_I still love you" _e-mails (trust me he's a jerk). Anyway without further delay here's the next chapter. **

**Recap**

"**Forgive me imoto little sister ." Sesshomaru said softly as he moved faster than his sister ever could and knocked her out with a swift chop to her shoulder making her fall limp and be caught by Inuyasha. **

"**Kagome! Stay here I'll be back after I figure out what I'm gonna do with Yashia."**

"**INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome yelled as he jumped off with a pissed off inu youkai hot on his tail. **

**Chapter 8**

**Home?**

Yashia woke up after about three hours and noticed that she was no longer in the forest. She was in a room with dark purple walls and black, ornately carved, wooden furniture. The bed which she was lying on had a frame made out of the same wood as the other things and a black canopy over top of the king sized bed covered in a deep purple coloured, silk sheets.

She rolled her head around several times to try and work the kinks out of her shoulders, but failed miserably. She was about to lie back down and try to drown out the impending head ache when she heard the voice of that little girl that had been traveling with Sesshomaru as well as the stupid toad. Yashia narrowed her eyes and got to her feet.

"-told me to get her up and ready for dinner!"

"No RIN!!! Lord Sesshomaru told me that she is not to be disturbed!!!!"

Yashia opened the door and saw that the two of them were completely oblivious to her presence until she cleared her throat. "Well no matter what my baka of an aniki said I'm awake now and both of them are going to get the shit kicked out of them."

She stormed past the bewildered little girl and the toad demon. The last thing that Yashia heard was Rin asking a simple innocent question. "Master Jaken, why is the pretty lady so angry? Does she love that other demon."

"Don't be absurd Rin. Even if she did love him, she's a princess and he a commoner. They CAN'T be together."

For some reason hearing these words made the situation with Tairon seem more real, and it struck a nerve in Yashia. What if she didn't get to see him again? They both cared for each other and Keo would miss her terribly.

Before she knew it she had managed to barely avoid hitting a statue of her grandfather, a servant carrying a big pile of laundry, and had collided with a guard causing them to both fall to the ground.

"I'm SOOOOOOO sorry!"

"That's perfectly all right my lady. It was entirely fault." The guard bounded to his feet and pulled Yashia up to hers.

"Arigatou but I should have been watching where I was going, I was lost in my thoughts."

"I see." The guard had short golden hair and a pair of wings sprouting from his back. His eyes were dark blue but sparkled with malice that showed that he wasn't as friendly as he was being right then. Yashia was about to say something when Sango came around the other corner.

"Yashia, you're awake! We didn't know where the two of them had taken you."

"Well you found me. You need something Sango?"

"No, but Kagome wants to know if you can give us a tour, there's way too many rooms in this place." Yashia laughed softly at Sango's comment and turned to the guard that she had knocked over,

"Once again I'm sorry. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Possibly. Good day my lady." Yashia sighed as he bowed to her and then turned and walked away.

"Let's go Sango." Her extaticness at having seen her brothers again had faded and now the only person she wanted to see was Kami knows where. When Yashia had managed to sniff out Kagome in the gigantic castle they toured the entire southern wing of he castle and when Yashia mentioned the gardens that Sesshomaru's mother had grown Kagome insisted that they go see them.

"I remember one day when me and Inuyasha were really little we were playing tag in the gardens and he tripped me so I fell in the pond." Yashia smiled at the memory while Sango and Kagome laughed. "Sesshomaru had to pull me out by my foot."

The three of them then got into a conversation about things that they had done with their siblings when they were little. Kagome was particularly interested in stories about when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had fought over the dumbest things when they were little. Among those arguments were :

Inuyasha drooling on Sesshomaru's formal kimono

Sesshomaru eating the last of the onigiri when Inuyasha was still hungry

Inuyasha _**hiding**_ Sesshomaru's lesson books in the bottom of a pond

etc

etc

etc.

They arrived at the gardens and Yashia was pleased to see that they were still as she recalled them. There were blood red roses along the north wall amongst ivy chains. There were daffodils and dahlia's, tulips orchids and other flowers that she didn't know the names of. The pond and the fountain in the middle of the garden were still spraying crystal clear water into the air and Yashia noticed that there was something orange and fuzzy pocking out from under a bush. She walked over to it while Sango and Kagome waited over by the entrance, still in awe of the beauty of the garden. Yashia pulled it out and raised an eyebrow when she realized it was Shippo that was hanging upside down in her hand.

"Shippo! What are you doing here? Did Sesshomaru give you permission?"

"Permission? I needed permission to come in here?!?!"

"Uh yah?"

"... oops." Yashia smiled at his innocence and placed him down on the ground, fluffing his hair.

"Don't come in here again without me, got it kid?"

"Uh huh!!!!"

"Good now go play."

Yashia turned around and was pleased to see that for once Kagome and Inuyasha weren't fighting and Miroku wasn't groping Sango. In fact the two couples were relaxing on opposite sides of the garden. Inuyasha was sitting there with Kagome leaning on his shoulder as they watched the encroaching sunset. Miroku was twirling strands of Sango's hair in his fingers while she played with a daisy. The four of them looked so happy and relaxed that Yashia felt suddenly cold and rubbed her arms trying to get warm.

Without any warning Sesshomaru appeared beside her and said "I want to speak with you imoto."

She looked at him with empty eyes and replied "Well I don't want to talk to you."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and pulled her over his shoulder, heading back inside. Yashia didn't want to disturb the happy couples so she didn't start pounding on his back and demanding that he put her down until they were inside of the castle.

"DAMN IT SESSHOMARU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!!!!"

"You are only two inches from my ear you don't need to yell."

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!!!!!!! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!!!!"

"Yashia be quiet. Now." She was about to protest more and scream in his ear some more when she was practically thrown down in a chair on the opposite side of Sesshomaru's desk. They were apparently in his study.

"What. Do. You. Want?" She was practically hissing at her brother and continued growling at him even thought when he sat down in his chair on the opposite side of the desk she could barely see him over the mountains of paperwork.

"What I want to know is where you have been this entire time; it was presumed that you had died when those people killed Izayoi-san."

Yashia continued growling but looked out the window on the other side of the room. It was none of Sesshomaru's business what she did with her time just like it wasn't his right to tell her who she could and couldn't spend that time with.

"I don't see how it's any of your business. Now where is Tairon?!!!"

Sesshomaru growled at the name and got to his feet turning away from his sister and facing out the window.

"Listen VERY carefully imoto. You are never to see that commoner again. It doesn't matter that you are a hanyou like Inuyasha; you are the Last Lady of the Western Lands, until me or your twin find a mate. You are expected to find a mate of your own within the ruling families of the other lands, do I make myself clear?!" Yashia was shocked. The Sesshomaru she knew was never obsessed with his duty, infact the only thing he wanted to do all day was find a way to avoid his tutors and play tricks on his siblings. What had happened to her big brother???

"JUST because you're the _Lord _of the western lands does not make you the ruler of MY world. I will find a mate, yes that I will, BUT he will be one that I deem worthy. Not one that you wish me to choose just because he will provide strong alliances for the West."

Sesshomaru turned completely around and his eyes were beginning to bleed red, yet Yashia still stood her ground. If she backed down now youkai law would require her to do exactly as Sesshomaru ordered her to do. Returning the growl Yashia got to her feet and flexed her claws. As her brother started to walk toward her Yashia let out a louder growl and warned him to stay away from her. Right before Sesshomaru attacked his sister Rin bounded into the room and wrapped her frail arms around his leg, instantly calming him down.

"Sesshomaru-sama!! Jaken-sama's being mean to Rin again."

"I was doing no such thing Sesshomaru-sama!! Rin was trying to barge into your office and when I told her not to—." Yashia tuned out the rest of what Jaken said and quietly left the room, heading back to the gardens.

When she arrived there she found that the couples had left the garden leaving her alone.

_'Hmph. Good thing too'Hmph. Good thing too.'_

Yashia climbed into a Sakura tree that was just beginning to bloom and closed her eyes listening to the sounds of the garden before she drifted off into dreamland.

_**Dreamscape**_

**Laughter filled the moonless night as a teenage girl with black hair and purplish eyes was once again smacked straight across her face hitting the side of a tree with a thud.**

**"What was that you said to me, bitch?" **

**The girl struggled to her feet and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth away with the corner of her fire-rat-fur kimono sleeve. There were about twelve men surrounding her and she wasn't doing to well in the fight to keep herself safe.**

**"I said, that you should leave me the hell alone you chauvinistic bastard!" The man tried to slap her again but a sword appeared from the center of his chest and he fell to the ground drawing his final breaths. The other men gasped as they saw that it had merely been a little girl with - silver hair that had just killed their ringleader. As they attacked her all at once they were dispatched just as easily, if not more so, then the leader. **

**"You okay?" The little girl asked as the older one collapsed at the foot of the tree she had been slammed against not moments earlier.**

**"I'm fine." She said as she closed her eyes and tried to take deep calming breaths. '**_**Damn it, that's why I hate this body. Stupid human night………' **_

**"I glad you're okay, but you should really wear something different if you're gonna go outside at this hour without another human." The girl said looking speculatively the older girl's short kimono. '**_**YOU LITTLE------- ERG!!!'**_

**"I'll be sure to remember that next time my brave youkai savior." She replied with a forced grin.**

**The little girl puffed out her chest in pride and walked over to the older girl.**

**"My name's Keomara, most people call me Keo. What's your name?"**

**Keo seemed genuinely curious and the other girl couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for her, it seemed that she was all on her own as well. **

**"Yashia. My name is Yashia." **

**That night Keo insisted on staying with Yashia even though the older girl deemed it completely unnecessary. So as they drifted off to sleep beneath the stars, in a small cave they had found, Yashia wrapped her arms around the little girl's body feeling for the first time like she had found something close to home for the first time in a long, long, long, long time.**

**Okay guys that's the end of this chapter. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated since like…… well a long time **

**Anywho's if it's not to much to ask please give me a review**

**(8 pages whoot whoot)**

**I.L.W.C.H.G.**


	9. Boys or should i sayyoukai!

_**Hey guys next chapter (wild applause as authoress bows)**_

_**THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU ALL**_

_**-clears throat- right 'o old chaps, onto the story now**_

_**Recap**_

"_**I'll be sure to remember that next time my brave youkai savior." She replied with a forced grin.**_

_**The little girl puffed out her chest in pride and walked over to the older girl.**_

_**"My name's Keomara, most people call me Keo. What's your name?"**_

_**Keo seemed genuinely curious and the other girl couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for her, it seemed that she was all on her own as well. **_

_**"Yashia. My name is Yashia." **_

_**That night Keo insisted on staying with Yashia even though the older girl deemed it completely unnecessary. So as they drifted off to sleep beneath the stars, in a small cave they had found, Yashia wrapped her arms around the little girl's body feeling for the first time like she had found something close to home for the first time in a long, long, long, long time.**_

**Chapter 9**

**Boys, boys, boys!**

Continuation of Dreamscape

The next morning as the sun was beginning to come up in the east, Yashia awoke feeling completely rejuvenated, her powers having healed most of the bruising. Keo was still asleep and Yashia didn't have the heart to wake her just yet, so she unraveled her body from the little girl's and allowed her to keep on sleeping.

'_I need a bath.'_ She thought to herself as she wrinkled her nose and with one final glance in Keo's direction she decided that it would be fine to leave her here for just a few moments while she ran down to the stream and freshened up. As she picked up her twin blades she could smell someone coming…… some non-friendly youkai. Growling Yashia rushed to the exit of the cave determined to protect the little girl.

It was a mated pair of neko (cat) youkai who may have looked graceful but, as Yashia knew first hand, they could be extremely tempermental. The female had bright red hair and the male had darker brown, a perfect match to both of their eyes.

"What do you want? I suggest you leave now."

The male laughed at her comment even though her eyes clearly showed that she wasn't kidding.

"Do not toy with me hanyou! I know for a fact that you are housing that little brat that dared to kill my son, now send her out here so I don't have to hurt you. Filthy half-breed!" He spat on the ground to emphasize his point and Yashia saw red for a moment. Before either of the neko realized anything Yashia appeared behind the male and slit his throat with one of her swords. She then turned around quickly hitting the dying youkai in the face with her hair and stabbing the female through her stomach. As they both fell to the ground Yashia took a couple deep breaths, trying to get her demon blood under control sheathing her silver blade.

Keo chose that moment to wake up and when she noticed that Yashia wasn't in the cave still she went outside to look around for her, finding her covered in neko youkai blood and…… her scent…… was changed to that of a hanyou?!?!?!

'_WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?!?!?!?!' _Keo thought as she walked over cautiously to her new friend.

"Yashia? Is that you? What's going on?" The older girl was taking deep breaths as if trying to calm herself down. The two silver and black dog ears that had appeared on the top of her head then swiveled around and stood straight up.

"Get Down!" Yashia grabbed Keo and moved them away just in time to avoid being hit with a bunch of blue energy bursts headed their way.

'_What the hell?'_

"Stay here." Keo looked up from the dirt where Yashia had pushed her face and shook the debris out of her hair. The older girl had a determined look on her face and pulled out her second sword. It was identical to the first aside from the fact that the blade was black, not silver.

"You're a hanyou??" Keo asked with childish innocence and enthusiasm. Noticing that Yashia's eyes became guarded and filled with a slight sadness as she nodded, Keo didn't dare push the matter any further right then. "Awesome!!"

To say the least Yashia was shocked that Keo was being so excepting, most youkai children would have started laughing or throwing things at her, but this one…… this girl was special. Yashia gifted her with a true smile, unlike the one that she had given her the night before, and turned her back to the girl jumping back over to where the blue energy bursts had come from.

She arrived to find an inu youkai looking at the bodies of the now completely disembodied nekos. He had long hair and glowing blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue haori and a white hakama, accentuating his broad, toned chest.

'_Not bad, not bad at----- HOLD IT YASHIA!! HE JUST TRIED TO KILL YOU IT HONESTLY DOESN'T MATTER HOW INCREDIBLY GOOD LOOKING AND SEXY AND------- okay think un-sexy thoughts!! Ummmm……ji-ji-san naked in the hot springs…….EWWWWWWWW!!! NO MATTER WHAT, HE IS A JACKASS!!! A CUTE JACKASS, BUT A JACKASS NONE THE LESS!!'_

"Who are you and why the hell did you try to kill me just then?" The guy looked at her strangely for a second before looking back down at the ground thus drawing Yashia's to the ground as well showing her the same…… three neko youkai??

"The third one attempted to take care of you while you were trying to regain control of your youkai blood. I merely dispatched him; you would not have been injured."

In a completely un-feminine way, Yashia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Right! That's why one of those stupid things just about took my head off!!" The guy raised a perfectly curved eyebrow for a moment before they both heard a scream. Coming from the forest. Where Yashia had just come from. Where she had left Keo.

DAMN IT!!!!

The two of them rushed over to the source of the scream and found that a giant spider demon had attacked the little girl. The older two quickly dispatched it, but found that whenever you hacked off one of its limbs a liquid poison sprayed out of it. The boy got sprayed once on his leg, once across his chest and another time on his dominant arm.

Keo then jumped over to the boy and poked his forehead.

"ANIKI!! Didn't father always tell you to be careful when playing with insects, one of them might bite back."

"I'll try to remember that Keo-chan."

'_Brother?!?!?!?!?!? That adorable little angel is related to that ridiculously handsome—I mean annoyingly good looking—I mean…. Erggggg.'_

"Tairon-onee-san, this is Yashia-chan! She killed a bunch of neko youkai this morning and I killed a bunch of mean ol' bandits last night!" Yashia rolled her eyes while sheathing her swords, at the little girl's enthusiasm as she jumped all over her brother, black eyes sparkling with delight.

"Hai, good job Keo-chan but it seems you have forgotten that I specifically told you to stay put while I went to find dinner." Keo looked down at the ground and mumbled an apology causing her brother to smirk and ruffle her hair. Yashia smiled at the happy siblings and in her heart she knew that they would be better off without her around. It seemed that she was a complete danger magnet.

"Well Keo-chan it seems that this is where I leave you, seeing as you no longer need a hanyou to watch over you." Both Yashia and Keo were saddened by the fact she had to leave; they had grown strangely attached in the past 12 hours.

"Do you have to?!"

"I don't think your brother wants me around." In truth the male had been glaring throughout the entire conversation, though not specifically at Yashia.

"Tairon-onee-san wouldn't mind!! Would you nee-san????" Keo said deliberately digging her elbow into his stomach to emphasize her point. Yashia just about burst out laughing at that point, but settled for raising an eyebrow.

"Keo, I think that Yashia, that is your name right?, noticed what you did just now. A fighter of her caliber would definitely have seen that and any other movement you made, even if she is just a hanyou." Yashia was about to start blushing at the compliments he was giving her when he made that comment about being hanyou. No matter what she did I always seemed that no one would be able to look past the fact that she was hanyou.

"But adding to that fact, if she doesn't mind traveling day in and day out, as well as sleeping on the ground every night, Yashia-san is then welcome to come with us." Keo practically jumped for joy and Yashia was a little shocked. In fact she was starting to consider taking back her original comment about him being a jackass with a nice but.

'_HOLY HELL YASHIA!!! WHAT IS WITH ALL THE DIRTY THOUGHTS TODAY!!!!!!!! HE DOES NOT HAVE A NICE BUT!!!'_

"I would be happy to, but let us continue this conversation after both of you have had something to eat. I will see then if hunger and desperation weren't fueling your offer." Tairon glared at her at the question of his honor and growled to add to his point. Yashia jut rolled her eyes and motioned for Keo to get off of her brother.

"Whatever buddy, now on your feet." Yashia offered Tairon a hand and he looked at it suspiciously for a moment before grabbing it and pulling letting her pull him to his feet. However it seemed that any attempt to be 'the macho man/youkai that would protect the noble maidens', was put on hold for he swayed in her grasp and let the total of his weight fall on Yashia, causing her to fall to her knees in shock while trying to support him.

"I think we're going to have to put our traveling plans on hold for a while Keo-chan. Your brother just passed out."

* * *

_**Well that's the end of the chapter. Yah I know that it was shorter then the last one but I wanted to get this up and running again. Once a plot bunny hits you, it hits you hard.**_

_**But I honestly don't think that most of my readers are going to complain, after all more frequent updates: means more stuff to read: means more for you to do every night (whoot whoot)**_

_**Anyway I'll see you guys again soon I would want to leave you hanging for too long as to what happened with our hanyou chika and the inu youkai with the cute but :)**_

_**LOL**_

_**I.L.W.C.H.G. **_


	10. This is rediculous

_Hey peoples, Yah I know the next chapter's up really late but I want to finish this up with a bang and then move onto One Last Chance. One question though:_

_Do you guys want a tragic ending or a happy one???_

_Choose wisely because it depicts the outcome of the entire thing!!!_

_Anyway onto the chapter!!!_

_**Recap**_

"**I would be happy to, but let us continue this conversation after both of you have had something to eat. I will see then if hunger and desperation weren't fueling your offer." Tairon glared at her at the question of his honor and growled to add to his point. Yashia jut rolled her eyes and motioned for Keo to get off of her brother. **

"**Whatever buddy, now on your feet." Yashia offered Tairon a hand and he looked at it suspiciously for a moment before grabbing it and pulling letting her pull him to his feet. However it seemed that any attempt to be 'the macho man/youkai that would protect the noble maidens', was put on hold for he swayed in her grasp and let the total of his weight fall on Yashia, causing her to fall to her knees in shock while trying to support him.**

**"I think we're going to have to put our traveling plans on hold for a while Keo-chan. Your brother just passed out."**

**Chapter 10**

**THIS IS REDICULOUS!!!!**

"Keo you remember those black berries that I told you no to touch last, right??" Yashia asked as she lay Tairon down at the foot of a tree trying without much luck not to disturb his injuries any further.

"Yup, you said that they would make me sick to my stomach."

"That's right. They're not for eating, you use them to keep a fever down and to help ward off infection."

"You want me to go get them?" Yashia nodded as she removed Tairon's sheathed sword from his waist and placed the inside of a wrist on his forehead. Keo quickly left telling Yashia that she would be back as soon as she could. He was already starting to break out into a cold sweat, and if he hadn't been youkai he would have already been dead.

Yashia wracked her brain for a way to keep him cool and her ears pricked up when she heard the sound of a fish jumping into a stream. A stream meant water, water equals good cooling method. Looking over to the right Yashia saw the body of the now dead spider and tried to figure out how she was going to get water from the stream _**All the way over **_there to the youkai _**over here**_……

Suddenly Yashia noticed that the spider's head was partially severed from it's body. Grimacing for a second Yashia flexed her claws and…… voila! A perfect makeshift bowl-thingy. Glancing over to the spot where Tairon was still lying Yashia nodded to herself and headed over into the direction of where she had heard the fish.

**(O****kay guys****I****know**** for a fact that that would never happen so just bare with me [it's not my fault I ran into a creative roadblock):)**

When she found the river Yashia was pleased to see that there was hot spring near by that she could take care of her own injuries in later. She filled up the bowl but when she tried to get up Yashia slipped on a wet rock and fell into the water. The now soaking wet hanyou girl cursed herself and the gods _**(using words much too vulgar for this rating)**_ and picked herself up out of the water, shivering when the air hit her skin.

'_Damn_ _that's_ _cold__!!!!!!'_ Yashia started to growl when she felt the water beginning to clean out the small wounds she herself had been afflicted with. Trying to put her pain aside for the moment and worry about Keo's brother. Pulling herself together she got out of the river and headed back with the spider's head under her arm and headed back to where she saw Tairon tossing and turning as his body tried to dispel the poison. Unfortunately all the tossing and turning was causing him to possibly injure himself. Dropping the head of the spider Yashia jogged over to the injured youkai and tried to wake him up. Not succeeding Yashia ended up with quite a few more bruises before he settled down due to her purring in his ear. Yashia could only seem to hope that nothing would be remembered by him when he awoke due to the fever he had recently acquired. Quickly running back to the stream and refilling the head Yashia considered tearing off a corner of her kimono to stick on his forehead, but the sentimental value happened to be too great.

Yashia then glanced at the torn neck of the man's haori and considered for a split second before she slapped a grimace on her face and proceeded to remove the youkai's haori. However the grimace quickly turned to a blush as she took in the sight of his prominent muscles which were currently littered with non-healing cuts, most of which were poisoned because of the spider attack. Trying to pull herself together for the fourth time that morning, Yashia got back to her feet and returned to pick up, the now starting to stink, spider skull. Coming back about thirty seconds later Yashia dipped a piece of ripped material into the water and gently placed it on his now cooling forehead.

A moment later he opened his eyes a crack and could barely see through them at the beginning. He then proceeded to open them the rest of the way and blinked to dispel the feverish haze from them.

"What's going on?" Yashia only smiled and proceeded to change the cloth on his forehead.

"You passed out after we killed that spider. You're fine now but—hey don't get up!" Tairon had tried to sit up but only groaned and fell back down to the ground with a thump. Yashia's grin only widened and a smirk found its way onto her face as if to say 'I told you so.'

There was not another sound aside from the soft breathing of the two and the fish jumping in the water until late afternoon. Yashia trusted the little girl but it couldn't possibly take that long to get a couple sprigs of the berries. Right before Yashia was going to get up and go and find her, due to the face Tairon was now sleeping with a little less turmoil, a voice was heard through the bushes clearly saying "I'M BACK!!!"

Tairon groaned again and put a hand to his forehead as if trying to dispel an oncoming headache also known as his sister. Once again smirking Yashia could only feel a little bit of pity for the man as she put a finger to her lips to tell the little girl to keep it down. Keo nodded exuberantly and handed Yashia two different sprigs of the berries and looked at Yashia for further instruction.

"Keo it's getting late, why don't you just go through those trees and see if you can find the three of us something to eat. Oh, and while you're there, would you mind terribly refilling the spider head?" Keo looked at Yashia as if she were nuts but grabbed the skull of the aforementioned bug and proceeded to run to the river to refill it. Once she returned she noticed that Yashia had ground the berries and leaves into a paste and with a red face, put it on each of his injuries, a great majority of which were on his chest. Placing the skull down beside Yashia, Keo glanced at her sleeping brother who was no longer thrashing, but he wasn't exactly sleeping peacefully either. With the odd groan permeating the silence Yashia tried to focus on the task of healing him. Keo easily grew bored and got up and went to go and find dinner for the three of them.

Tairon didn't awaken again until after nightfall and the first thing he saw was a soaking wet Keo munching on a fish while Yashia tried to comb through her hair with her fingers.

"Onee-san!! You're awake!"

"Hai Keo-chan. And I feel much better." Yashia glanced up at him for a second before nodding her agreement when the look he sent her clearly asked if he could get up.

"I'll need to change that salve one more time but you should be okay." Tairon nodded in approval, apparently agreeing with her. Her head had continued to pound during the duration of the day and now, Yashia could barely see straight. She was just going to finish combing through Keo's hair and then get some sleep. While she was combing through Keo's hair she smiled as Tairon's stomach grumbled, practically shouting '**feed me!!**'.

"The fish are for you, I already ate." Keo looked at the older girl oddly but shrugged it off as her just not being hungry, due to the fact she knew Yashia hadn't eaten anything. Tairon then proceeded to grab the two big fish and the sticks they were on, out of the ground and devoured them as though they were the first things he had eaten in days.

"ONEE-SAN!!! WHAT WOULD MOTHER SAY!! EAT POLITELY!!!" Keo demanded before getting up while Yashia was still combing through her hair and swatted him upside the head with the back of her hand.

"Gomen Keo-chan, Yashia-san. I don't know what came over me." The apology was sincere but the second part was so sarcastic it made Yashia just about start laughing. Keo glared at her brother once more but then jumped up into the tree and snuggled against the trunk, mumbling something about being tired.

Tairon sighed and Yashia shook her head. "Is she always like this?" Yashia asked inquisitively while rubbing her temples and yawning.

"Not really, most of the time she's only like this around people she knows really well." He looked up at the tree and a thoughtful expression crossed his features before he shrugged and turned back to Yashia who was yawning for the third time in less than a minute.

"Why don't you get some sleep, I promise I'll wake you up if I sense anything."

"But I'm not –-yawn-- … okay maybe I'll just catch an hour or two." Tairon raised an eyebrow and nodded skeptically.

"Konbanwa Tairon-san, sleep well."

"Konbanwa Yashia-san."

Following Keo's example Yashia jumped up into one of the trees and sat on a branch, her back against the trunk and took her twin blades off of her back. Looking lovingly and the now barely readable inscription on the hilt she picked the dirt out of the family crest and then settled down for the night. For the first time, feeling safer than she had in ages.

**End Dream**

At the sound of a fish jumping out of the water in the fountain Yashia jolted awake and took a deep breath while trying to remember where she was. Noting that she was back in the palace, she calmed down slightly and looked around, carefully etching every detail into her memory. One detail stood out in her mind more than anything else in that dream, the fact that Tairon and her didn't exactly get along in the beginning, yet she still felt safer around him then she did when she was around her brother. It was odd, but it was true……Looking around after noticing someone else's youki besides her own, Yashia spotted Sesshomaru meditating beside the pond. Jumping down from the tree and walking through the moonlight, Yashia walked right up behind her brother and after waving her hand infront of his face to make sure he hadn't noticed her……

She pushed him in.

Sesshomaru sputtered to the surface of the pond moments later, looking like a drowned rat. Laughing, Yashia gave Sesshomaru an evil smirk before turning around and heading back toward her room. As soon as she was at the door to her bedroom, Yashia stopped laughing and sighed. Pulling the door open Yashia flopped down onto the comfortable bed and sighed. It was wonderful to be back, like Sesshomaru had said, this was where she should always have been. But this wasn't home now. Home was with Tairon, with his arms wrapped around her and his scent keeping her calm.

"Nothing is how it should be…… not anymore."

**End Chapter**

**Okay guys I need input as to how you want this to end:**

**Tragic ending**

**Happy ending**

**Please send your answer with a review.**

**TTYL!!!!**

**I.L.W.C.H.G.**


End file.
